Attack on Titan: Armin & Annie's desire
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: After the events of season 2 Armin seems to be depressed and is longing for that special someone. shortly after Annie escapes her crystal prison and seeks out Eren's group, but for a very different reason than before. it seems that both Armin and Annie desire the same thing, each other. this is their story. Armin x Annie, and for the hell of it some Eren x Mikasa will be included
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again everyone, seiji here and this will be my first attempt at doing an Attack on Titan fanfiction. got the idea to do it after rewatching the 1st 2 seasons and am now following the 3rd on toonami. this story takes place after season 2 and before season 3 just so you know. before I begin let me say that there might be a few elements to the anime that could be left out during this fanfiction so hope you don't mind. anyway, hope you enjoy~**

A week has passed since the attempted abduction of Eren and Krista by their former comrades in arms revealed to be titans with unknown motives Reiner and Bertolt. Since those events unfolded neither they nor fellow ally and confidant to Krista, Ymir, have been seen or heard from. Eren and the others were distraught by these events, however life goes on. now residing in a small cottage somewhere in a wooded area within the plains inside wall rose, are the members of the scout regiment's special operations squad lead by Levi. Eren along with Mikasa, Armin, Krista, Connie, Jean, and Sasha have been stationed here for the past few days in an attempt to test Eren's titan abilities, with the experiments being led by Hange. though they are on a special mission and under orders, everyone seemed to have settled in quite nicely. however things were about to change, and something very unexpected, drastic, and wonderful was about to happen...

On a calm sunny day the group within the cottage are having a meal together sitting at the dinner table. Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Krista and Sasha are seated and each have a small loaf of heated bread with butter on their plates in front of them, eating to their hearts content.

"mmmm, so good~ I've never had something so wonderful and tasty!~" says Sasha with mouth half full continuously stuffing her face

"uh, it's just bread, Sasha. you eat it every day..." says Connie

"I know! and it's still so yummy!~" says Sasha

"aww geez, potato girl..." says Jean as Connie chuckles

As the three continue talking to each other Krista, Mikasa and Eren eat quickly. then Mikasa looks over at Eren who's eaten about half of the loaf in front of him and currently has it in his hand. she lets out a slight giggle before trying to get his attention.

"hey, Eren" says Mikasa

"hmm? what it is?" answers Eren

"you have... some butter on your face" says Mikasa pointing at a smudge of butter from the bread on the side of Eren's mouth

"eh? really?" says Eren

"mm-hmm" says Mikasa nodding as she reaches to her side grabbing a napkin then leans over close by to Eren  
"here, let me get it for you"

She takes the napkin in hand and gently wipes the stain off of his face. after wiping it completely off she pulls her hand back but remains close to him with their faces nearly touching.

"there, much better" she says

"oh, right. thanks Mikasa" says Eren looking at her with a smile

"you're welcome" Mikasa replies as a smile forms on her otherwise emotionless face  
"is there... anything else you need me to do for you?"

"umm..." says Eren trying to think of what to say, but is at a loss for words realizing just how close Mikasa is to him. he looks away for a split second then makes eye contact with her again, slightly blushing.  
"I-I think I'm good for right now. thanks anyway, Mikasa"

"ok" says Mikasa simply as she moves back to her seat.

Eren starts eating his loaf of bread again then notices Armin standing by himself leaning against the wall and looking out the window. he looks down and sees a whole loaf of bread not even touched on a plate that belonged to Armin.

"hey Armin, aren't you gonna eat? best to eat it while it's warm" says Eren

Armin hears him but waits a full 3 seconds before answering, inhaling and exhaling before giving his delayed reply.

"I will in a minute..." says Armin in a low voice, sounding somewhat depressed still looking out the window

"I volunteer to finish sir Armin's portion!~" says Sasha raising her hand

"oh no you don't!" says Jean

Eren looks over at Armin who remains in place, realizing that he doesn't seem like his usual self and is acting strangely. he ponders to himself as to Armin's disposition. a few hours later around noon Armin is standing by himself a few yards away from the cottage leaning against a tree, looking up at the sky seemingly deep in thought about something.

"I wonder... what could've been... what if... I told her..." he says to himself quietly

Seconds later Eren appears from the cottage and looks over spotting Armin, then walks over to where he is standing.

"hey Armin, what's up? what you doing standing way over here by yourself?" says Eren

"...oh nothing, just needed some fresh air is all..." says Armin still looking to the sky in the same low tone

"say Armin, you seem bothered by something. like, something on your mind. what is it? wanna talk about it? it isn't like you to sulk like this" says Eren

There was a brief and awkward slience between the two for a few seconds before Armin finally answered.

"...wow, do I really seem like that?" says Armin letting out a slight chuckle

"uh, yeah kinda" says Eren

"well its... just... it... its kinda hard to talk about... or explain" says Armin

"come on, you can tell me. we're friends, aren't we?" says Eren

"yeah..." says Armin under his breath  
"... you know, you... you're a lucky guy, Eren..."

"huh? lucky? what do you mean?" says Eren with a confused expression

"you have someone special... someone who cares for you a great deal..." says Armin

"wha? I don't know what you mea-" says Eren before Armin interrupts him

"don't play dumb, Eren. you have Mikasa. I see the way you two act around each other, the way she always protects you and follows you, the way she fonds for you" says Armin as Eren's expression changes from confused to shocked  
"must be nice having a girl you like care for you like that. just watching the two of you, honestly, I feel... well... lonely.."

"lonely?" says Eren

"yeah... I know, I sound weird right now..." says Armin looking away shaking his head

"Armin... I assure you you're not alone. me and Mikasa are your friends too, we have been since were kids. that hasn't changed. plus there's everyone here from the special operations. they may be oddballs but..." says Eren

"no no, that's not what I mean..." says Armin shaking his head again

"huh?" says Eren

"you... and Mikasa... even though you don't admit it, you've got quite a relationship with her, don't you? I'm jealous... I wish I had someone like that..." says Armin

"wait, you're talking about... like a girlfriend?" says Eren

Armin hearing him slowly nods, and Eren blushes slightly.

"oh, well if that's the case you could try talking with one of the girls here. there's Krista and Sasha, not much of a selection but still. oh yeah, there's also Hange, but... she's a little uh, out there haha" says Eren

"... I don't think I could have that kind of relationship with them. I mean, Krista's practically royalty... Hange's a... whackjob scientist, and Sasha... is obsessed with food... I feel like... everyone else has that special someone except me..." says Armin

"aww, come on Armin. there are plenty of girls out there, you just gotta meet the right one, is all" says Eren encouragingly

"the right one, huh?..." says Armin

Another brief moment of silence passes before he speaks again.

"you know, I still think about her..." says Armin

"huh? who?" says Eren

"... Annie" answers Armin

"wha? Annie?" says Eren

"yes..." Armin says nodding

"but, she's a titan. she tried to kill us, and killed numerous comrades of ours" says Eren

"I know, I know but... she.. spared me... several times... there's something about her that, just... I don't know... makes me feel a certain way..." says Armin

"Armin..."

"now she's crystallized, and possibly dead. we'll never see her again, and I've come to terms with that, but... I still... can't stop thinking about her. I mean, she's even in my dreams now.. I dunno why I feel like this... I just... wish i could see her once again... and tell her about these feelings I have" he says clenching his fist  
"just one more time... cause I... miss you, Annie" he thought to himself

Meanwhile, deep within one of the inner strongholds in wall rose at a secret underground location is the crystal where annie is encased in, placed in a room where no one is currently stationed. suddenly, a large crack appears within the crystal and annie's eyes begin to open...

 **End of Chapter 1~**


	2. Chapter 2

A day later, right around 10 am in the morning, most of the special unit has left the cottage to restock on supplies and food leaving Eren, Mikasa, and Armin in the cottage by themselves. the three of them are cleaning the cottage as instructed by Levi, to keep up appearances. Eren is sweeping the floors while Mikasa cleans around the dinner table and Armin is cleaning the windows and the area around them.

"man, why do we gotta be stuck doing the cleaning? jeez, this kinda blows! the others are out getting supplies and stuff. I'll bet you they're goofing off somewhere while we're stuck with the grunt work!" says Eren as he sweeps

"it can't be helped, Eren. captain Levi was the one who assigned all of us, let's just grin and bear it" says Armin wiping down a window

"yeah, just be calm Eren" says Mikasa

"yeah, yeah, I got it. he could've had us do something better though..." says Eren

A few minutes later and Mikasa has finished wiping down all the tables and chairs as well as the kitchen area. she stands and looks wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"ok, I'm all done here" she says

"wha? already? wow, you work quick Mikasa" says Eren

"mm-hmm~ hey, I can help you sweep now, Eren" says Mikasa walking over to him

"huh? oh no no, I can manage this much. you go take a break" says Eren

"but Eren... you've only swept half the cottage so far. here, I can do the other half" says Mikasa

"I told you, I can handle it, Mikasa. really" says Eren

"Eren, please let me help. I want to be of use to you, any way I can" says Mikasa

"heh... why don't you two just kiss already and be done with it..." Armin says under his breath

"huh? did you say something, Armin?" says Eren looking over at him

"nope, nothing" says Armin

A bit later Mikasa grabs a broom and helps Eren sweep the remainder of the cottage while Armin looks on, still somewhat depressed inside but hides it from the two. Meanwhile in the trost district one of Levi's subordinates from the scout regiment, Nifa, is walking by herself quickly through crowded streets. eventually, she turns a corner and starts heading down an isolated alleyway until eventually she is out of sight from anyone on the main street.

"seems commander Erwin has been taken in by the military police. this could be bad, what if they decide to target us next?... I have to be calm here and make sure I'm not followed by anyone.." she thought to herself as she walks

Eventually she stops in the alley and takes a second to look around. she then inhales and exhales before looking up at the sky and the building around her.  
"I should report back to captain Levi soon.. hope everyone on their end is ok" she says out loud

"Levi? then I take it you're with the scout regiment" speaks an unknown voice

"wha?!" says a startled Nifa who looks around quickly to see who's there

Suddenly a figure jumps down from the sky and lands on one knee nearby where Nifa is. as the individual stands up Nifa soon recognizes that it is Annie who has escaped from her crystal imprisonment. Nifa falls back landing on her backside in fear as Annie gets closer.

"ah! w-wait a minute! aren't you... the female titan?!" says Nifa with a shaking voice

"listen girl, since you're with that special unit of the scout regiment I have something I need to ask you. depending on your answer you might very live, or not. now... where is Armin Arlert?!" says Annie

A few hours later Eren and the rest of the scouts are all back at the cottage, having just returned from testing out Eren's titan powers with Hange in the forest. they all are collectively standing just outside the cottage lounging around as Mikasa stands next to Eren with a worried look as Eren holds his head.

"are you ok, Eren? you pushed yourself pretty hard today" says Mikasa with her hand on his back

"ugh... y-yeah I'm ok. still recovering but I'll be fine.." says Eren

"I just hope you can master that titan power of yours soon, Eren. I'd really rather not stay in this run down cottage with all of you for too long" says Jean

"oh come on, Jean. can't you see the positive to this? if Eren is able to master his titan form we could reclaim wall maria from the titans!" says Connie

"yeah yeah. you could be faster about it though..." remarks Jean

"I uhgre wif conie!" says Sasha with mouth full of food

"how can you be eating at a time like this?!" says Jean

As the group bickers among each other Levi along with Hange come charging in on horseback riding right up to where the group is standing.

"oh, captain Levi! captain Hange!" says Connie

"look alive, people. we just got a report from our troops at HQ and our scouts in the area" says Levi

"there's reports of a titan sighted nearby. I figured one might show up here" says Hange

"what?!" says Connie

"titans?! seriously?!" says Jean

"yes. according to these reports there was one sighting nearby this general area but I won't rule out that there might be more than one. that being said I'm ordering the scouts to move out. eliminate the titan threat, that is kinda our job after all" says Levi

"wha- you mean we're being deployed now?!" says Armin

"yes, right now. we'll cover more ground if we split up, so I'm taking some of my guys and heading for trost. the titan could've headed up that way as well" says Hange

"good, then I'd like the rest of you to split up into squads of two. Connie and Sasha, you two stay here at the cottage in case it comes around this area. Jean and Armin, search the area to the east of here. Mikasa and Krista, take the land to the south. Eren, you're with me. we'll rendezvous with a few other scouts and search the west area" says Levi

"sir!" says Eren

"wait, captain Levi!" says Mikasa

"hmm? what is it, Mikasa?" says Levi

"I think you should let me go with Eren!" says Mikasa

"wha? are you questioning my decision? I get it, he's your boyfriend and all, but still-" says Levi

"wait, huh?!" says Eren blushing

"please sir, I beg of you!" says Mikasa

Levi stares at Mikasa for a few seconds then closes his eyes sighing before looking back down at her.

"fine, I'll pair you up with Eren. you two take the south, and Krista is with me. are we clear?" says Levi

"yes sir!" everyone says collectively

"good. if you spot the titan, try not to engage it yourself if at all possible. use the signal flare to alert the rest of us, and we'll all come to your position. this is a matter of the utmost importance so be sure to stay safe out there. now, move out!" says Levi

"yes sir!"

Elsewhere, just outside the walls of trost, Annie is standing atop a fence looking out into the distance. seconds later she jumps off and lands on the ground then dashes off towards the grasslands.

"I'm coming for you" she says to herself

 **End of Chapter 2~**


	3. Chapter 3

30 minutes later the scouts have spread out and moved to the locations their were assigned to in search of the reported titan threat. with the exception of Levi and Krista who are riding on horseback, and Connie and Sasha who are stationed at the cottage lookout, every pairing is scanning their respective area using their omni directional gear to maneuver around the trees and open spaces. having reached a high point at the top of a hill Levi pulls back on the horse he's riding causing it to stop and turn around, and Krista following close behind him does the same.

"Captain, see anything?" says Krista

"no, nothing here. but keep your guard up and your eyes open" says Levi as he surveys the land in the distance

"sir!" says Krista nodding

The two continue to scan the surrounding area atop their horses carefully for the next minute or so.

"say, Krista... or rather... Historia.." says Levi

"huh? y-yes captain Levi?" replies Krista

"about your.. well, friend, Ymir. what do you think her motives are for joining up with Reiner and Bertholdt? do you think... that she'll possibly come back for you someday?" asks Levi

Krista looks at Levi with eyes wide open, almost as if surprised by his question. A second later she looks down at her side with a seemingly sad look on her face, deep in thought.

"I... I really don't know... I don't know why she did what she did. so... I can't really answer that sir..." she answers with head still down

"I see... sorry for drudging up bitter memories. I was just curious of what you thought..." says Levi

"oh, no. it's... it's fine, sir.." says Krista waving her hand

"right... looks like this area is clear. let's move onward, some of the others are waiting on us" says Levi

"yes, sir" says Krista

The two then race off on their horses heading down the dirt road leading them around the wooded area nearby. meanwhile at the southernmost part of the area Eren and Mikasa are jumping from tree to tree with the aid of their omni directional gear. Eren stops in midair landing on a lower tree branch while Mikasa continues to climb up to the top of another much larger tree.

"hey Mikasa, see anything?" yells Eren perched on the branch as Mikasa reaches the very top of the tree she was climbing

She keeps a tight grip on the upward pointing slim branch that extended well past all the leaves or anything else that would obstruct her view. She then takes a moment to look around in all directions searching for anything resembling a titan.

"no, nothing" Mikasa yells downward as she then slides down the branch, and soon after leaps off jumping from branch to branch until eventually landing on a lower branch adjacent to the one Eren was standing on.

"ok, well it doesn't look like there are any titans around this area. guess the others haven't found any either, as nobody's shot off the signal flare... should we keep looking?" says Eren

"mm-hmm" says Mikasa nodding

"right. perhaps we would cover more ground if we split up, then rendezvous back here." says Eren

"no Eren, we should stay close to each other" says Mikasa

"huh? but Mikasa, we'd have a better chance at finding any titans if we search different places"

"but Eren, if we're in different places and a titan attacks I won't be able to protect you!"

"that's what you're worried about? come on Mikasa, I can handle a titan or two myself."

"Eren!..."

"and remember, I can tranform into a titan too"

"but Eren, you haven't been able to control your form since Reiner and Bertholdt tried to abduct you!"

"now now, I can still d-!"

Just then Eren's foot slips off the branch he was standing on and he starts to lose his balance and fall off.

"w-w-whoooa!" Eren says trying to maintain his balance to no avail. he begins falling downward as Mikasa looks on in horror

"Eren!"

She quickly leaps from her spot over to try to catch him and ends up falling down along with him. as they freefall she manages to get to where he is and grabs him as the two fall together to the ground below. a loud thump is heard as Eren and Mikasa crash through some bushes below them that manage to somewhat break their fall. the both of them slowly start to move feeling the impact of the fall.

"oww, damn... ah, hey you ok Mikasa?!" says Eren

"ahh... y-yes I'm fine Eren. are you ok?" says Mikasa

"yeah, I'm.. I'm fine... huh?" says Eren as he then notices that he is directly on top of Mikasa. he immediately starts blushing as Mikasa looks up at him, realizing just how close in proximity they are.

"ahh, M-Mikasa! I'm so sorry! i-i-it's not what it looks like, really! I-"

"it's ok Eren... as long... as it's you, I'm fine"

"M-Mikasa..."

"Eren"

The two gaze lovingly into each other's eyes, Eren still leaning atop of Mikasa on the ground. slowly they find themselves getting closer and closer to each other with each passing second. eventually Mikasa sits up, her face being a hair's length away from Eren's, and suddenly the two embrace with a kiss. both of them close their eyes as they gently kiss, almost as if they were long lost lovers seeing each other for the first time after being apart for years. seconds later they both pull away from the kiss still staring longingly at one another.

"Mikasa, I..." says Eren looking at her blushing face

"Eren... s-sorry... I kinda... forced that kiss on you... I just couldn't hold back" she said gently biting her lower lip

"no, it's ok... um.. " he says as he stands up slightly brushing himself off  
"here, let me help you up at least"

Eren extends his hand down to Mikasa who smiles and takes his hand. Eren then helps Mikasa up off the ground and the two look into each other's eyes once again, still holding hands.

"thank you, Eren~"

"no, thank you Mikasa... for always being there for me~"

"Eren..."

They step towards each other and Mikasa puts her arm around Eren's back, hugging him while placing her head on his shoulder. as he puts his hand on her lower back seconds after she lifts up her head looking at him once more.

"Eren, I... I love..."

The two lean their faces in, going for another kiss. just then loud rustling is heard from some nearby bushes, catching their attention. they both quickly face where the sound is emanating from, bracing themselves in case it might be a titan. soon after a flock of birds fly out from the bush and fly off into the distance, alleviating their fears.

"phew, well wasn't what I expected. haha" says Eren trying not to sound concerned  
"well, l-let's keep searching. that titan might be nearby"

"right" says Mikasa nodding

Elsewhere Armin and Jean are walking quickly along a dirt path leading them through an area surrounded by thick shrubs and trees.

"hey, hey Armin. if we're out here searching for supposed titans in the area don't you think it would be a better idea to use our gear to whiz through the trees instead of walking like this? it'd be a hell of a lot faster" says Jean walking a few paces behind Armin

"well of course, but think about our situation. we shouldn't go flying through the woods with these things indiscriminately unless we absolutely have to. we should conserve our gear for when the titans show up. I'd rather not run out of supplies out here, would you?" says Armin

"ugh geez... fine, have it your way.." groans Jean

"hmm, we've been around a good portion of this area and still no titan sighting. maybe a false alarm?... did anyone else come across anything?" says Armin as he stops to ponder for a second

"maybe, but we've been walking around forever. I wish this thing would show so we could take care of the damn thing already.." says Jean stretching

Then the two of them hear something off in the distance, the sound of something moving through the bushes in a denser part of the forest.

"w-what's that?" says Armin

"dunno, but wait here. I'll check it out" says Jean as he walks over to where the rustling sound is coming from.

as he gets closer to it he crouches down nearby the bush then pushes his way through an opening between the bushes as Armin looks on.

"Jean, what's back there?" says Armin.

A few seconds pass and no response is heard.

"hey Jean? you there? Jean! hey, we're supposed to stick together you know. this isn't funny!" says Armin as he slowly walks toward the bushes that Jean disappears behind

It was then that another sound catches Armin's attention, and it wasn't rustling bushes. this was the sound of cables pulling and retracting, the sound that comes from an omni directional gear. Armin looks around as he is not sure where the sound is coming from but it appears to be from above ground level. seconds later a figure appears flying in from the trees and lands a couple of yards in front of where Armin is standing. the figure indeed appears to be wearing omni directional gear and is dressed the same as a soldier from the scout regiment. however Armin quickly realized this person wasn't anyone from the same unit as him, and as they stood up from a kneeling position he began to recognize this individual, much to his disbelief. the person standing in front of him was the very same person he never thought he'd see again, the person who monopolized his dreams. that person was none other than Annie Leonhart.

"Armin... I found you..." she says as she stares him down

"A-Annie... is... is that you?... it can't be...!" says Armin in total shock taking a step back  
"you... you were crystallized... I thought you were gone forever!..."

"no... I'm alive and well, as you can see" says Annie stepping forward

"how... how did you... how did you escape? and... why are you here now? is it because..." Armin says as he thinks back to the last time he saw Annie, doing battle with Eren in titan form before crystallizing herself. then he remembers the attempted abduction of Eren by Reiner and Bertholdt  
"I see... you were after Eren before... and now you've come back to try to take him again, is that it? what's your game?! are you aligned with Reiner and Bertholdt too?!"

Annie who was slowly advancing towards Armin, stops after hearing him speak of Reiner and Bertholdt.

"so that's what it is! I'm right, aren't I?! I don't know what your purpose is or what you all seek to gain by taking Eren, but I won't let you do it! I'll stop you here and now, by myself if need be!" yells Armin as he draws his blade

Annie stands in place still staring at Armin who is glaring back at her, in a battle ready stance. slowly she takes another step forward before speaking.

"no... you are wrong" says Annie

"huh?" says Armin

"things have changed... I didn't come here for Eren Jaeger" she says as she continues walking toward him

"what?... you're not here for Eren?... then why...?" says Armin watching closely and cautiously as she approaches him

"Armin..." says Annie, soon stopping and standing a mere foot in front of Armin  
"I've come back here... for you"

"wha? for me?" says Armin bewildered

Just then Annie places her hand over the hand Armin is holding the blade with and forces it downward, away from their bodies. a second later Annie takes her other hand and puts it gently on the side of Armin's cheek, inching closer to him, then suddenly she leans forward and plants a kiss directly on his lips. Armin's eyes widen once more, in total disbelief.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3~**


End file.
